The Big Cheese
The Big Cheese (also known as Big Cheese) was the first of two cheese-based machines entered by Roger Plant and Team Big Cheese. It exclusively competed in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It was succeeded by Wheely Big Cheese. Robot History The Big Cheese participated in Heat E of the Third Wars. In the first round of the heat, The Big Cheese was placed up against newcomers to the main competition in Shrapnel. In the battle, despite Shrapnel boasting a very high weight and a very low clearance, The Big Cheese easily got underneath it with its lifting arm after approaching its sluggish opponent. Team Big Cheese's machine used this advantage to lift up Shrapnel, high above the ground. The Big Cheese then carried it effortlessly over to the pit of oblivion and dropped it in, declaring it the winner of the battle and easily putting it through to the next round of the heat. In the second round of the heat, The Big Cheese was placed up against another newcomer to the main competition in Anorakaphobia, this robot being a far quicker adversary than Shrapnel, forcing the more sluggish Big Cheese machine to chase after it throughout the entire battle. Anorakaphobia spent a lot of time trying to dodge away from the dreaded lifting arm of The Big Cheese, trying to create its own run-up to hit the previous heat-finalists side on with its axe weapon. Later on in the battle, in a skillful and lucky move, The Big Cheese finally got near to its opponent, trapped Anorakaphobia's active hammer between the arm and the wedge, giving it a dragging advantage. This allowed The Big Cheese to easily steer the less powerful Anorakaphobia forward towards the pit of oblivion, before pitting Anorakaphobia, putting it through to the Heat Final. What followed was a battle that was voted the best battle of the series: eventual champions Chaos 2 up against The Big Cheese. This was the first and only battle that saw The Big Cheese against another veteran team. At the start of the battle, The Big Cheese slid beneath Chaos 2's side, using a Roadblock-esque move, combined with its lifter, to tip the championship favourites onto its side, but it wasn't quite enough to get it all the way over, and the future champions came back down to the floor. The two machines then danced around each other before Chaos 2 then flipped The Big Cheese when the two met head on. Chaos 2 charged it over to the flame pit and flipped it against the arena wall, accidentally righting it. The Big Cheese then fought back, coming in side on and flipping Chaos 2 over, and pushing it against the arena wall. However, The Big Cheese then gave it room to self-right, and Chaos 2 did. Chaos 2 then retaliated, flipping The Big Cheese. The Big Cheese came very close to self-righting, but just couldn't tip back onto its wheels, as Chaos 2 was trying to hold it in place. The lifter slowly closed and it was then attacked by House Robots after a spin of delight from Chaos 2. However, after Sir Killalot had caused damage to its side, righted it and placed it on the arena floor flipper, The Big Cheese escaped and attacked Sergeant Bash, lifting the Sergeant off the ground, until his rear half detached and fell to the ground. It was only when Sir Killalot joined in that The Big Cheese toppled over from the weight. Cease was eventually called and The Big Cheese was eliminated from the competition. At the end of the series, The Big Cheese was nominated for the Best Engineered Award, however it lost to the robot that also beat it in the main competition, Chaos 2. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Award Nominees Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Food Based Robots Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robots from Somerset Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists